narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
FLAME
|name = FLAME |band = DISH// |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 29 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 357 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden - |type = Ending |previous song = Niji |next song = Never Change |composer =}} 'FLAME '(フレイム, Fureimu; pl. Płomień) jest to utwór wykonywany przez zespół DISH// do 29° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 3 kwietnia 2014 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 357 do 367. Opis Czeka na opis. Widzimy ramkę drużyny Minato, na którym jest zaklejona postać młodego Kakashiego. Szybkie kadry na stojącego nad grobem Hatake, oraz zamaskowanego Obito. Samotna dłoń obejmująca wspomnienie Rin. Kolejno widzimy twarze młodego i obecnego Obito, oraz analogicznie w ten sam sposób Kakashiego. Przerażony wzrok Hatake w końcu kieruje się na stojącego za nim Naruto, za którym w chwili jego krzyku pojawia się postać Kuramy. Naruto staje w płomieniach, po czym widzimy go biegnącego w Kyuubi Mode?. Szybkie starcie między Uzumakim a Obito, oraz w innym wymiarze Kakashiego i Obito. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Kidzuite ndaro sō sekai ga kataru itsuwari to Amai wana ni soko ni wa hontō nante nai koto o Riyū sagashite Run away Why? Sono mewotojiteru no? Tell me why can' t you Shinjitsu ni te o nobase! Always (sakebe Shout out) All time (tsukame Catch up) Everybody Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) Moyase moyase kokoro no honō Tsuyoku arita ī to negau nonaraba Narase narase mezame no kane o Koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe Utae utae hoero hoero Kibō no hikari o noso munonaraba Moyase moyase kokoro no honō Akai tsuki no shita de kimi o sakebe Ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire) Ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up!!!) |-| Kanji= 気付いてんだろ　そう　世界が語る偽りと 甘い罠に　そこには本当なんてない事を 理由探して　Run away Why? その目を閉じてるの?　Tell me why can't you 真実に手を伸ばせ！ Always (叫べ　Shout out) All time (掴め　Catch up) Everybody Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) 燃やせ　燃やせ　心の炎 強くありたいいと願うのならば 鳴らせ　鳴らせ目覚めの鐘を 今宵月の下で心叫べ 歌え　歌え　吠えろ　吠えろ 希望の光をのそむのならば 燃やせ　燃やせ　心の炎 赤い月の下で君を叫べ 今　いま　イマ　Flame　up (Catch the fire) 今　いま　イマ　Flame　up (Blaze up!!!) |-| Polski= Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak zakłamany jest ten świat i ile czyha w nim kuszących pułapek? Ze świecą szukać w nich choć odrobiny prawdy. Poszukuje powodu. Uciekam. Dlaczego? Dlaczego zamykasz oczy? Dlaczego nie możesz tego zrobić? Po prostu wyciągnij dłoń i pochwyć prawdę! Zawsze (wrzeszczymy na całe gardło) Nieustannie (jesteśmy w pogoni) Wszyscy o tym wiedzą (Jesteśmy poszukiwaczami! Rozpal w sobie ogień!!!) Niech płonie! Niech płonie! Ogień twego serca! To pomoże ci uzyskać niezbędną siłę. Uderz! Uderz! W dzwon, który wzbudzi twe emocje! Spójrz na księżyc i beztrosko wykrzycz słowa prosto z serca. Śpiewaj, śpiewaj! Rycz, rycz! To pomoże ci zobaczyć światło nadziei. Płoń! Płoń! Ogniu mego serca! Pod czerwonym księżycem wykrzykuję twoje imię. Teraz, teraz, właśnie teraz zapłoń niczym gwiazda (pochwyć ogień). właśnie teraz zapłoń niczym gwiazda (eksploduj!!!). tł.Rozczochrany |-| Angielski= Ciekawostki *Neji jest w tym endingu przedstawiony symbolicznie jako uwolniony, unoszący się ku niebu feniks. * Kadr z Shinju rozpoczyna ending Flame oraz opening Guren, które miały premierę wraz z odcinkiem 357. * Zespołu DISH// już wcześniej użyczył swojego utworu do anime Naruto Shippuuden. Był to ending 25 - I Can Hear. Postacie * Shinju * Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki * Minato Namikaze * Obito Uchiha * Rin Nohara * Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Uzumaki * Kurama * Killer B * Gyūki * Might Guy * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Tenten * Hiashi Hyūga * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Izumo Kamizuki * Kotetsu Hagane * Darui * Mifune * Kankurō * Sakura Haruno * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chōji Akimichi * Shikamaru Nara * Temari * Shizune * Karui * Omoi * Kurotsuchi * Kitsuchi * Sai * Shinju * Sasuke Uchiha * Jūgo * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Orochimaru * Madara Uchiha Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden